Story Traveller: Hyperdimension Neptunia
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: All he do was fight to survive, save people and get stronger. Get along with the goddesses or CPUs and defeat the villains... That is what he did... and it is time to patch things up in a single story... (BIG ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END)


**All he do was fight to survive, save people and get stronger. Get along with the goddesses or CPUs and defeat the villains... That is what he did... and it is time to patch things up in a single story...**

* * *

**"Main Protagonist's Farewell"**

"Neptune... I hope you will accept this..."

Neptune hold her breath, she tugged to her hoodie as she prepared for the worst. She was shaking visibly and eyes wide with her downward smile.

Histoire and Nepgear covered their mouths in shock.

"...I am... I am going to broke with you."

That single statement froze Neptune over.

She sat on a chair as she faces a young man.

He has a handsome feature and slightly messy hairstyle of black. He wore a shirt and a leather strap around his waist with a pocket and long grey pants completed with a pair of brown boots. His eyes were heterochromatic - red from the left and blue from the right.

He was not wearing a sour but also not a happy expression. It was... neutral in some ways.

"Why... Unknown... Davoh-" Neptune muttered as tears slowly gathered. She uttered a few words before an angry fairy fiercely grabbed the young man's collar, forcing him to turn his attention from Neptune to Histoire.

"What is the meaning of this, Unknown?!" Histoire asked with fiery eyes, seeing her angry was not that rare but looking at the fairy's expression. She was clearly upset, it shocked the two Nep sisters. "Why do you want to broke up with Neptune? Why now of all time?"

She spat that on his face but he shoved the fairy back to which she yelped and fortunately was caught by Nepgear before she could flew further. "Davoh...?"

Neptune is silently sobbing on her seat with her head down. The young man - Davoh - looked back at her. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Because I am not worthy."

Neptune flinch.

He continued. "Neptune, you are a wonderful friend. A friend that I would use my life to save for. Sure, there are times you can be annoying but there was no way I could leave you. Do you know why, even after I fixed the problems in Eden, forced you to continue as a goddess now?"

This got their attention now. Davoh opened his eyes and stared at Neptune. He could see her suffering and he was jerk because he did not accept her feelings. "I wanted to, at least, make you a goddess I dreamed you to be - live freely and do your job properly in the eyes of people."

He was a simple delivery man from Earth before he was sent here in this world and with the help of the other goddesses, or CPUs, he successfully defeated all the enemies/foes alike and brought peace in Gamindustri.

"...It is my last farewell after all." He smiled.

"Eh..." Nepgear blinked. "W-What do you mean by that, Davoh?"

He continued to smile but he shook his head and stand up. He turned around and headed towards the door. He stopped before exiting and said without turning around. "Hopefully, I may see your smile once more."

And with that. He left the room.

He left the woman he loved who also loved him back.

_'But I am not worthy, if I accept her feelings now and her knowing what will happen hereafter... I cannot look at her face any longer.' _He thought grimly.

Davoh. He was the man who unlocked his potential as a CPU who possessed unmeasurable power that rivaled that of the True Goddess or stronger - the Infinity. He met the goddesses and it was a clumsy meeting each time but he grew fons with them, especially the purple one.

He became the figure of admiration for many adventurers to rise up and fought back against monsters.

He thought nothing could ruin his happiness after what everything he had went through.

But reality was so cruel.

At the start, he was given a "Foremost Task" of giving peace in this world with a completion of percentage. After reaching 100%, he will be transported to another world or dimension where the same life as before will begin.

It is basically hell for him. The moment he finished this task, he was given a few days only to say goodbye to this world after giving peace. It is cruel because it happened right at the moment when he proposed to Neptune.

He tried to go against the rule but if he declined it then he would just be transported and the dimension will collapsed. In short, this dimension will be destroyed. He cannot believe this was happening but after thinking about this, he has no choice.

Or maybe he was just selfish? Nevertheless, he was choosing this path.

* * *

After saying what he wanted to say to Neptune. He secluded himself from Celestia.

"_Oh forsaken my dreamt affair,_

_A gift that I cannot wear,_

_The rights of mine that I want was fair,_

_Was void from the new day._"

Davoh sang while under the influence of alcohol as he merrily danced on the broken soil of Celestia and the ruins of its kingdom. His mind were in daze and all he could do was drink, sang and dance stupidly in ruins.

"_I drink this sake of us,_

_My love from pure to ending rust,_

_My heart of a hero says it through,_

_I wish you well - oh I well due,_

_Time tiks as our steps,_

_In the wild world were in of depths,_

_Crying out loud the soundless sets,_

_Of moaning horse in the cliffs."_

He covered his eyes with his and looked up. He wore a smile wide as the image of Neptune's happy face invaded him. He felt a wave of relief but he shook his head before removing his hand. He held a bottle of sake, his favorite _Alexdér Salamander_ from his hometown back in Lowee.

His eyes were dull but smile so bright. He merrily danced as the sky turned grey and rain started to pour.

"_How I wonder what my dear sword says,_

_Life is prickle but also very sharp,_

_I cut through enemies and drank in my cup,_

_The victory of what gain and eaten,_

_I am now ruining my own notice,_

_And changed it all the way in,_

_Never once I stood shamefully,_

_Now I am acting pridelessly,_

_As I enjoy my soon to be gone._"

He then thought of Neptune, his first lover as he gulped another go and trekked across the pavement.

"_Neptune - oh my dear lover,_

_I am so sorry that I am a sobber,_

_Just when I proposed to you,_

_I took back my words for you,_

_Oh I hope you may understand,_

_But I think it is better if I don't make a stand,_

_It will only be hurtful if I stepped out the fan,_

_So I weep here singing - Slow Ballad."_

His voice were echoey and all heavenly creatures around Celestia gathered around him as they all listened to his voice. The monsters felt his pain and they could not help but let out tears. These creatures were all born from the remains of the True Goddess's essence and Davoh were the one who raised them.

"_Oh forsaken my dreamt affair,_

_A gift that I cannot wear,_

_The rights of mine that I want was fair,_

_Was void from the new day,_

_Time tiks as our steps,_

_In the wild world were in of depths,_

_Crying out loud the soundless sets,_

_Of moaning horse in the cliffs,_

_Oh I hope you may understand,_

_But I think it is better if I don't make a stand,_

_It will only be hurtful if I stepped out the fan,_

_So I weep here singing - Slow Ballad."_

Davoh span around before falling on his back. He laugh bitterly when he noticed that his body were starting to shine. He was about to leave this world, this was the same when he was first transported to this world.

_'I cannot believe I made such a silly, depressing song with a depressing rainfall. Talk about sorrow, huh,' _He jokingly thought before turning around.

He still held the bottle but no liquid flow out, it was probably empty. He groaned at that considering this costs so much and he used it up in a single day, it is such an expensive sake that can be of use for over six years because a single drop of it is so rich.

He threw the bottle in the air and it was destroyed upon landing. He grabbed his hair and messed with up for a while before he laid on the ground - wet and features cold and dark. He wander how many days had passed with him simply shining there like an obelisk of light. Is there still any point...?

...

...

...

Ah, yes, there is one...

"DAVOH!"

He heard it - a voice. _Her _voice. Hearing it soothe him so much down to the core... it also made him tear to the bone.

He simply lied there as he saw six- no, eight goddesses in total approaching him, the closest is Purple Heart who he saw crying as she called his name.

He simply closed his eyes as his body started to disintegrate.

"No... No no no! Davoh! No, Davoh! Please don't leave me behind! Please! Davoh! Davoh!" Purple Heart cried out as she let her eyes stream out bitter tears and grabbed Davoh's shining body that also dissipated.

He remained unmoved with Neptune calling and pleading him to not leave her. The other seven goddesses remained standing, watching or simply avoiding the scene by looking around.

Noire, aka Black Heart, had a face of regret as she tried to approach forward but she stopped.

Vert, aka Green Heart, covered her face with her hand.

Blanc, aka White Heart closed her eyes and simply listened.

Uzume, aka Orange Heart, is sad and is also crying.

Rei Ryghts, aka Cyan Heart, closed her eyes and looked away while crossing her arms over her chest.

IF, aka Idea Factory, with Compa, aka Compile Heart, stared with teary eyes, especially the latter.

Purple Heart's plead seems getting weaker as Davoh's disintegration of his body slowly reached his abdomen. She hugged him close and would not let him go. Until...

"Don't worry, Nep."

Her eyes turned wide and slowly pulled Davoh in front of her. For him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Even right now while she was crying, he could not remove his eyes from her. If only her depressed state is not getting in the way, she would be like a goddess dancing on the field of flowers despite her image being a warlord CPU in the past.

She smell alcohol from him but the smell was gone and Davoh's body slowly turned white that the disintegration reached his chest now. He smiled at Neptune as he said with eyes finally bright. "Wish me luck, in my new world. I, too, wish you here..."

And that was the final straw before everything went to silent.

* * *

**30 years later...**

"Will you... marry me?!"

A handsome young man by named of Florales knelt down while holding a banquet of flowers and from his other hand is a small box with a beautiful ring inside made of purple gems.

He has a fair white skin with a burnt scar from his neck. He has a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. He seemed to wear enchanted clothing with vibrant flowery designs.

He is proposing... to Purple Heart nonetheless.

It was a big, and shocking news to everyone in the party presented - commoners and nobles, worker and officials alike.

The CPU of Argentina that formed 15 years ago, Florales - aka Flower Heart - had finally proposed to her after their 10 years relationship.

The woman dressed in black elegant dress was shocked as the food she was holding now almost fell and she was almost choke frozen. The grand beauty of Purple Heart in shock made men's hearts melt with their partners waking them up.

Purple Heart was visibly shaken and her mouth moved.

"Y..."

"Eh, what is it?"

"Ye... Y..."

"Neptune-"

"YES! YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU! OKAY! THERE I SAID IT!" Neptune, annoyed, suddenly let out an outburst of her deep feelings which ended up realizing her and made her embarrassed.

The entire crowd was silent when someone clapped and soon, everyone did.

"Yes! Yes! She accepted it!" Florales said as he looked around before embracing Neptune and kissing her in front of the crowd. The woman returned the kiss and it was a loving 30 seconds to which the whole area cheers and celebrated.

Florales and Neptune stared at each other and they both could not believe it. Their 10 years of relationship had finally given meaning now. It was Neptune's happiest moments.

The whole world around them turned white as if they are the only people in their own world. Florales then told her.

"I promise you, from now on, I will be the one who will give you the most delicious pudding in the world." He said lovingly.

Neptune smiled brightly. "Mhmm, I will be waiting for that." Then she pulled him with a short kiss. "Plus under the night sky, tucked in a bed."

Florales blushed in embarrassment as he coughed. "Now now Nep, you have to hold on. It's really-"

"What are you all talking, chums?"

"Wah!"

Both newly couple yelped together as someone startled them. It was Croire in her human form dressed in a fancy suit. "So you're the one getting married. To be honest, I kinda missed your older version alot."

"Oh, the big me?" Purple Heart said silly. "Didn't you say that she was with Noire?"

"Yeah and pretty much from the situation, she doesn't wanna travel around timelines anymore." Croire said before headlocking Florales. "You geezer, to think you would propose now, got me there brother!"

"Heh," Florales let out a smug smile. "Suits you right. You did not even tell me you had a gift for her from the lobby."

Purple Heart looked at Croire and gave her a small smile. The fairy turned human blushed as she groaned. "Ah whatever you win." She unlocked the headlock before walking away.

"Have fun, and don't you dare say to that older version of hers that I missed her." She warned.

Purple Heart giggled. "Oh suuuure... for a couple of days that is."

"Hey, I heard that!"

The two had a laugh of their life.

Histoire and Nepgear were also wearing gowns, appropriate size for the fairy too. The two watched Neptune and Florales merrily greet other people to congratulate her accepting Florales' proposal.

"Sis looks so happy, don't you think so Histoire?" Nepgear happily said as she sipped a cold juice.

The fairy-looking-like godmother nodded as she also sipped from a fairy-sized cup of tea. "Mhmm, that is her brightest smile so far."

"Will... Will Big Sis Neptune still move on?"

Histoire stared at the back of the head of a slightly downtrodden head of the CPU of Planeptune.

Neptune, aka Purple Heart had now became a CPU of Gamindustri or True Goddess, and Nepgear had owned her big sister's previous position.

Histoire then looked over at Neptune who she saw wearing a bright smile before smiling as well. "Yes, and she will smile."

Nepgear sighed before smiling as well. "I wish big sis for the best too."

The fairy remained silent for a moment before remembering back the days.

* * *

**_30 years ago..._**

_Davoh, the God of Gamindustri aka Infinity Heart, had passed away. Histoire tried to asked the goddesses, other than Neptune, about what happened in Celestia. But they could not bring themselves to tell what happened their as they would breach Neptune's feelings._

_But Rei did and she told Histoire that it was Neptune's concerns that she must know. But she too won't say much for Neptune's sake._

_She told the fairy that Davoh__ gave his final farewell to Neptune and that was it._

_Neptune was depressed for about five years before she finally remembered what Davoh told her._

_Back at Celestia, where Davoh finally wished for Neptune's new life._

_"...Unfortunately, I cannot tell anything for you anymore now that this time came." Davoh said as a small tear went down his cheek._

_He slowly lifted his arm up and placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears. She placed her hand over his and continued to cry as she listened._

_"Under the bed of my old room..." He whispered before he lightly pulled Purple Heart closer and gave her a small kiss before completely dissipated into pixels._

_After that, Purple Heart told them not to follow her and she simply left. She then traveled to the old capital of Planeptune where she and Davoh first met. In an abandoned apartment, she ran straight to his room. It was dusty but a sign that someone lives here. She found under her bed and what she found was a small chest with a letter inside with a photo of him and her together._

* * *

Dear Neptune,

I hope you can forgive me for being a jerk to you after simply revealing that I will be gone to this world.

The truth is, you might have known this to Peashy to some extent, I cannot refuse the rule of an "Authorian" after handing out the task of restoring peace on to this world.

After I completed it, I will be transfer to the new world in an instant but I pleaded to give me a few days to do this and broke up with you. Hopefully in time, you will move on and find a better man for you who would always be there and not leave you behind like I did.

I wish you luck, Nep.

Your "Closest Friend in the World", Davoh Printz

* * *

_Neptune noticed a crossed word, after the word 'your'. A word that they both expressed themselves throughout their adventure and journey together._

_Sounds cheesy, she thought._

_She was clearly sad and depressed but after five years of everyone trying their best to help her stand. She finally did and then she met Florales where they start knowing each other._

* * *

Histoire placed her soft, small hand on Nepgear's head, as if she is trying to pat her. "Don't worry about it, Nepgear. What we should be thinking for now is that what's best for tomorrow."

Nepgear nodded before smiling brighter this time.

In a plane of black and white with whirling sound of an engine. Davoh could be seen looking from afar as he simply stand with a face of neutral before someone called out to him.

"Davoh! Davoooh! It is ready now!" A voice filled with enthusiast made his focus wavered and turned around. He was met with a young woman dressed in a French Maid outfit.

"Lady Ance," Davoh said with steel in his gaze. "I am ready."

The maid, Ance, grinned before showing the way for him. Just a few meters in front of them, a door appeared. "After we left and say our goodbyes to Hyperdimension Neptunia, we will be moving on to new life, not only focusing to one but to everyone."

She said before she pulled Davoh towards the door.

"_Welcome, Davoh! Welcome to _**_League of Legends_**_!"_

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am back! And yes, this is me, your Ance the French Maid (biologically Filipina).**

**After 2-3 months of vacation, I finally cleared my head and things were getting clearer to what I truly wanted to create a story. And with this story for you is my last goodbye that I won't be able to create stories here anymore and that I must explore some areas unchecked.**

**And about my group "Authorians", I am happy to meet you guys. It is fun adventure with you in forums and in PMs. I really hoped that this group of ours would last forever but it was when I was still immature and forced you guys to join, so I hoped you can forgive me for that. And I slowly noticed thaf one by one was quitting the group silently.**

**I was sad but I cannot control them. At least they should have told me before they do it. Anyway, it was still amazing that it lasted for at least 4 years since I created the group.**

**(The next chapter for the Authormas Chronicle will be the last chapter of my farewell to Authorians)**

**Also to my teacher, _Delusion Dreamer, _whom I never got along but still gave me a valuable lesson of not being selfish. I am sorry for what I did and I know it is my wrong.**

**Fortunately, I am not gonna leave you guys. Just because I cannot post any stories here any longer, does not mean I cannot visit this place. I will still, there still stories I loved like:**

**The one I loved the most:**  
**1) ****_Acallaris_**** of ****"****Hyperdimension ****N****epzaki****" series, because I am one of his hardcore fan... (remembered my shameful review criticizing him)... I take it back, a decent fan I am.**

**2) **_**Alex4top**_** of "****Hyperdimension ****Neptunia: ****Blueflame Heart", it is becoming like a decent anime, like, seriously!**

**3) ****_Bluebottlejr_**_** \- The Mad God **_**of "****Subject 13: Mars", I personally found my opposite persona ****OC**** there amazing.**** And bunch of rawring dragons, ****rawr~**

**There are also:**

**\- ****_Shade of _****_Aletheia_** **of "****HDN**** : The Last Ancient", because one of lovable ****OC**** is there and his stupid, innocent ****OC as well.**

**\- **_**DeraldSny**_ **of "****Rei Ryghts****: Attorney" cases, I love the plot of how it proceeds, the first case story where ****Nepgear**** takes part is the best.**

**And also his "The Misadventures of ****Hyperdimension**** Peashy****" are a piece of comedy.**

**\- ****_The _****_J.U_****_.N_****_.K_****_.666_** **of "Iris Sister", ****awwww look at that Iris Sister! ****Kawaii** **desu** **nya**

_**\- **__**TheCyver**_ **of "Ascension", it was creepy but definitely thrilling! It would honestly be nice if there are no creepy guys and r*****pe**** scene *shivers***

**\- **_**Charlotte **_**_Enraviel _****of "Memories" and sequels, I think this is finished already but I still read it for about three times already. Love it!**

**\- ****_xXWarrior_****_-AngelXx_**** of "****Lowee's**** Little Angel", that baby ****Kuro is the cutest child of all.**

**\- ****_HDNftw_**** of "The Guardian of ****Lastation**** Rewind", not gonna lie, this is one of first story I have read and dear to love years ago.**

**Aaaand there you have my most favorite stories and authors that I come to love for when I am here in this archive.**

**I am very thankful to the people who supported me throughout my hardships here. Honestly, I would probably stay here if not only of the sour opinions about my greatest work that came to a halt - my first ****_Multidimension_****.**

**Speaking of which, the rewritten of 'Chasing Neptune' and the new version of my ****'****Multidimension****'****, will be put on a hiatus, worse, dismissed. Yes, I said it casually because, like I said, I cannot post anymore stories here... well, chapters ain't stories so I may, but it won't be soon. Probably months to year.**

**Anyway, about this story, it is a continual series of my FIRST EVER OWN CHARACTER - aka "****Davoh** **Printz the Infinity Heart" as "Unknown Instinct the God of Infinity" - to go on adventure in a story with only one chapter.**

**So, like what it said in the end, this story is a prequel of the next story for this - the "****_Story Traveller: League of Legends_****".**

**If you know the League, then go visit my next story and have fun.**

**Well, this is my ****goodbye- no, more like a see you later like what everyone says at the end after departing in movies.**

**Peace!**

**\- Your "****Åuthoria****"**

* * *

"Slow Ballad" - by _Ance_ _Seneia__ Valencia_

Oh forsaken my dreamt affair,  
A gift that I cannot wear,  
The rights of mine that I want was fair,  
Was void from the new day.  
I drink this sake of us,

My love from pure to ending rust,  
My heart of a hero says it through,  
I wish you well - oh I well due,  
Time tiks as our steps,  
In the wild world were in of depths,  
Crying out loud the soundless sets,  
Of moaning horse in the cliffs.

How I wonder what my dear sword says,  
Life is prickle but also very sharp,  
I cut through enemies and drank in my cup,  
The victory of what gain and eaten,  
I am now ruining my own notice,  
And changed it all the way in,  
Never once I stood shamefully,  
Now I am acting pridelessly,  
As I enjoy my soon to be gone.

Neptune - oh my dear lover,  
I am so sorry that I am a sobber,  
Just when I proposed to you,  
I took back my words for you,  
Oh I hope you may understand,  
But I think it is better if I don't make a stand,  
It will only be hurtful if I stepped out the fan,  
So I weep here singing - Slow Ballad.

Oh forsaken my dreamt affair,  
A gift that I cannot wear.  
The rights of mine that I want was fair,  
Was void from the new day.  
Time tiks as our steps,  
In the wild world were in of depths,  
Crying out loud the soundless sets,  
Of moaning horse in the cliffs.  
Oh I hope you may understand,  
But I think it is better if I don't make a stand,  
It will only be hurtful if I stepped out the fan,  
So I weep here singing - Slow Ballad.

\- credits to _Charlotte __Amande_ of **_One Piece_**, her attack of a "Famous Sword"

\- dedicated to our good ol' Neptune/PurpleHeart in Hyperdimension Neptunia.

**Bye bye everyone. This is not proofread, hopefully you still forgive me for my wrong grammars.**


End file.
